Eclipse
The Founding Aleqair Gewun founded this guild after having bounded together with a trio of bandits. This followed after she fled her home, taking on a life of training in solitude. One day, as she trained in her father's late armor with his cutlass, she was approached by eager-to-learn bandits. As a sort of trade off, the two parties exchanged information and learned from one another. This group began to grow, however, and soon there was a large group, which became a guild, of bandits and warriors alike. Where It Is Now Recently, the group was dubbed a "guild". Aleqair developed the idea of a secret network of bandits, and so it began to grow. Now, the guild has been formed as a result of Alequair's utter dislike of the monarchy. She formed it as a way to protest the monarchy in a passive way, and to fuel unrest in the kingdom's people. After her father was positioned in a dangerous area with several other guards and the group perished, she grew to loathe the absolute say that the monarchs have, and hopes to form a new system of government where decisions may be debated and thought out, rather than supported with absolute obedience. The Guild itself is somewhat severed - Aleqair, focused on political opposition and her utter hatred of absolute authority, clashes with her bandit brethren, who see the guild as a way to thieve and steal more efficiently with their larger numbers. The two make use of one another, and so the guild has functioned. Aleqair Gewun was voted the leader of the guild on her 21st birthday, and has stayed ever since. In accordance to the rules of the guild, a leader may stay until death or be thrown out in a matter of days. This is a sort of model for Aleqair's ideal system of government, to ensure happiness amongst those involved. The guild is currently in Terresol, but Aleqair hopes to expand it. Values of Eclipse While the guild in itself is secret and passive, its rules are absolute, with little leeway in the way they function. Members can be any race, gender, species, etc.. However, their statuses must be limited. Members of this guild can not be related to nobility or royalty, and if so, must speak with Aleqair personally. Members are also required to be semi-literate. Reading letters and writing them is crucial when underground operations are in progress and time saves lives. In addition, members are expected to treat each other with respect and fairness. There is a loose ranking system, similar to today's military system, although orders may be contested and more permissions are granted. Aleqair, as leader, receives more respect, and those close to her are considered elites, known as some of the best strategists in the guild, and there are group leaders - all of which are voted in. As a result, the guild thinks they know best, and is expected to follow their orders. Joining Eclipse In order to join Eclipse, you must adhere to the rules (no ties to royalty, literate, etc.). You must be recruited by Aleqair herself or another member of the guild. Upon joining, members receive a cutlass with their name engraved in the blade, and a shield. The shield signifies their status as a bandit member of Eclipse, while giving off their rank by the design of the studs on the surface. In addition, it holds the Eclipse symbol - two cutlasses crossed over a bright sun, with tresses of silver mist, symbolizing the rising of a new dawn. As a result, members are expected to either pay the guild for supplies (horses, shield, swords, etc.,) or bring their own supplies. Respect is immediately instituted and expected upon initiation. Current Members Aleqair Gewun - Leader Levi Cortez - Supply Leader